The U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,566 discloses a system for anchoring tissue to bone. The system comprises an anchorlike implant which is provided with two flukes opposite to each other. The implant is fixed with a bone by means of the two flukes. The anchorlike implant of the prior art system often fails to bring about a good anchoring effect. In another words, the anchorlike implant is vulnerable to being pulled out of the bone in which it is implanted, due to the fact that the pointed flukes are apt to penetrate the bone at the time when the flukes are exerted on by a stress. The stress is bound to concentrate at the pointed end of the flukes of the anchorlike implant as the suturing threads are pulled by the tissue.